


Riding Up The Heights

by Hephy



Series: To The End Of Days [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, OMC Tom, Oral Sex, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephy/pseuds/Hephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for 'To The Bones' AKA part two in the series 'To The End Of Days'.</p><p>Liam confronts the young man who walked in on them. In an effort to diffuse a potentially bad situation with the crew, Liam instead ignites an unexpected curiosity. One thing leads to another and Liam just knows he has a serious soft spot sometimes. The question is - does this result in sex?</p><p>Answer: It results in sex. (It always results in sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Up The Heights

Riding Up The Heights

 

Liam found Thomas with little issue. The poor kid was keeping busy organizing supplies below deck. He hadn’t seen Liam yet, as his focus was on his work, but there was an almost tangible sense of embarrassment and worry settled in his expression.

“Thomas.” Liam lifted his chin when their eyes met, signaling him over.

Thomas performed a nervous swallow as a lance of fear struck his heart. Despite his rising anxiety, he dragged himself over and Liam found himself comparing the sight before him to that of an abused and terrified dog. He noted the lack of shoes.

They were far enough from other crewmen to be granted privacy, but Liam was unsure if that was easier for the kid or more frightening.

“It’s alright, Tom.” Liam paused a moment to consider the name, “Do you prefer Thomas?”

He shook his head, “Tom is fine, sir.”

“Jesus, kid,” Liam chuckled, “you can relax. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tom visibly uncoiled before him, “I’m sorry I… barged in like that.” His eyes flicked up momentarily to Liam’s before darting away as though he’d be beaten if his gaze lingered.

“Don’t go apologizing for that. You’ve been a good hand on deck and Shay and I both know you were doing your job. Our fault for not locking the door, not yours.”

Tom released a shaky sigh of relief and ran a hand through his unruly dark hair.

“You looked like you thought I was going to strangle you and throw ya overboard to some sea monsters.” Liam shifted to counterbalance against the sway of the ship, unintentionally moving closer to Tom.

Tom took two steps away, a wild but contained terror renewed in his eyes, “I thought you might.” He swallowed as though a thick lump were caught in his throat.

Liam studied him, “Am I that scary?”

“I…” Tom couldn’t look at him.

“I don’t mean to be.”

Tom turned partially away as though he could shrink, “I’ve seen what you and the captain do. The way you… kill people. You hunt them.”

Liam made a considering noise, “You’re right. Shay and I are killers. Like many other men and women who sail these waters.” Tom bit his lip as he rubbed his arm. Liam imagined it was a nervous habit.

“I’m sorry – I didn’t mean it like I said it.” Tom looked up at him briefly, “You don’t kill for enjoyment, though. Right?”

“No.” Liam removed his guns and hidden blades and set them on a crate, “We have specific targets. Taking the lives of innocents is against our creed. There. Weapons down. Is this better?”

Tom nodded, sighing again as though he’d been relieved of a death sentence once more, “So you’re not going to kill me?”

Liam’s smile was disarming, “No. I can assure you the thought never crossed my mind.”

“Then… why come find me?”

“We’ve had trouble in the recent past with a few traitors. Shay and I prefer our crew to be ignorant regarding our private activities.”

Tom’s eyes met his, wide and bright with realization, “I won’t say anything. I promise.” His cheeks seemed to darken.

“Good.” Liam clapped him on the shoulder, “Safer that way for everyone. There are men very loyal to Shay here. I was concerned about them hurting you if they disliked any thoughts you may have chosen to share. Stay safe and keep up the good work.” Liam turned and put his pistols away and began fussing with the straps on his hidden blades as he headed for deck.

“Sir.” Tom’s voice was raised but it lacked any true force.

Liam stopped and turned, “You can call me Liam.”

Tom’s fingers tightened in the scraped thin fabric of his sleeve as he nodded, “Liam.”

There was a sense of pleading hanging between them. Liam felt it – how couldn’t he for as strong as it seemed – and he returned to stand before Tom. The kid, who really wasn’t a kid anymore but a man, was petite under Liam’s tender scrutiny. He was shaking.

“You look cold.”

His voice unwilling to admit it and his tongue unable to lie, Tom stared at the floor in silence.

Liam smiled, noticing hundreds of little freckles across Tom’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He shrugged out of his thick and heavy leather coat and draped it around Tom’s wispy-thin frame until he was practically swimming in it. Those freckled cheeks darkened.

Liam chuckled, “With all that blushing you’re doing you’d think you’d be warmer.” As expected, the blush worsened at his words. Tom’s eyes squeezed shut but one of his hands relinquished the hold on his arm to instead cling to the edge of the coat.

Liam was standing much closer now, and he set a hand on Tom’s shoulder as he asked, “If you need to share a burden, Tom...”

Silence consumed the distance between them as Tom herded the courage to speak. His eyes flicked here and there as he processed his options. It was this nonverbal clue that extended him Liam’s presence.

“How did you…” Tom licked his lips and drew a steeling breath, “find each other?” He looked up at Liam and this time didn’t avert his focus.

Liam’s brow knit for a brief moment, “I’m not sure I follow your meaning.”

“You and… the Captain. You’re both men and…” Tom looked helpless as he finally said it, “how did you know to ask?”

Liam’s smile regrouped in understanding, “Sometimes you don’t. Sometimes a drink or eight are involved. Sometimes you feel you just know. Other times you’re wrong. I find it’s best to be careful and sparing with who you proposition.” He paused a moment to consider, “Are you asking out of curiosity or because you are attracted to men?”

It may have been the first reverse blush Tom had ever performed, as though the blood drained from his face entirely. All the terror and shame from before flooded into his eyes and he looked at the floor.

Liam took both his shoulders in his hands and leaned forward. He pushed aside a wavy lock of hair to better see his face, and lifted his chin to hold it between his thumb and forefinger. When those eyes opened, full of unshed tears and likely years of lies, Liam whispered to him.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

A tear descended Tom’s face and his eyes slipped shut.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Shay turned as Liam slipped in and shut the door to the captain’s cabin quietly behind himself.

“I thought you weren’t going to keep me waiting. I got dressed for sleep and everything, but I suppose there was enough time I could have had a couple sessions on my own.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Only a little. What happened to your coat?” Shay met him halfway between the first desk and the doors and found the backs of his arms were caught as though to support him. He glanced at the way he was being held and then up to silently ask what was going on.

“I found Tom and talked to him.”

“Good. Everything square then?”

“I’m not concerned about him talking.”

“Also good, and might I ask why it feels like there was supposed to be a ‘but…’?”

Liam guided him to lean against the nearest desk, “He’s right outside. Turns out he fancies men but hasn’t met any that are interested. Or he’s too scared to ask.”

“You’re talking awfully quiet.” Shay began to whisper, “Is he not supposed to hear this part? Sounds like he already knows.”

Liam pinched his side, “Stop it. I’m trying not to kill the poor kid with embarrassment. He’s never been with anyone before.”

“Really?” Shay’s face lit up, “Are we putting on a show or are we doing the boring version and having a nice sit down as we recite what to do and what not to do?”

“Whatever you’re willing to do. Talk. Show. Perform. Teach. Offer yourself as a means for training and experience.”

“Well,” Shay smiled and made a motion with his head as though he’d been blindsided, “you pulled the rug out from under me.”

“Will you then?”

“Slow down, big guy. Give me a moment.” Shay took a deep breath and sighed, “I’m willing. Are you?”

“I was the one who invited him.”

“So are we doing this as a group thing, then?”

“Yes.”

“You surprise me again and again. Didn’t think you were the type.”

Liam drifted to set his weapons aside, “This is different, Shay. He’s been living in fear all of his life. He’s never been with anyone. Not a man. Not a woman. You need to be considerate and careful.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“ _Don’t_ treat him like an accessory. This isn’t for us.”

“I’m insulted you feel you have to say that.” Shay set several extra blankets on the floor where he had constructed their ‘bed’ for the night.

Liam walked up behind him, “I’m serious, Shay.”

“So am I.” He turned and met his eyes, “I won’t do anything you’d frown upon. I think you’ve taught me well, don’t you? I’m happy to help pass on what I’ve learned.”

 “Sorry. He’s just very hesitant. I know you’re capable.” Liam exhaled, “Alright. I’m going to let him in.”

Shay felt his heart skip at the ideas fluttering in his head. The door opened partway and he smiled as Tom was motioned to step forward.

Tom was wearing Liam’s coat as he shuffled in. Shay noted his big brown eyes, dark-dark brown almost black hair, and deeper but not dark skin tone that denoted his split race. He was young and handsome, clean shaven, and had yet to develop the hard edges of adulthood.

Liam closed the doors and locked them.

“Good idea.” Shay approached as Liam pulled his coat off Tom’s shoulders and draped it over the nearest chair.

“You’re alright.” Liam walked toward the wash basin, “Shay won’t bite.”

“Not unless you ask.” Shay winked, “Liam tells me your name is Tom.”

Tom nodded.

“Well, Tom, you don’t need to be scared of us.”

Liam poured clean water into the basin and soaked a cloth, “You’ve been working all day. We can start with a bath. Shay, you as well.”

Shay knew he didn’t need the cleaning, having recently finished washing again, but he was aware of the example they were setting. He reached out and took Tom’s cold hand.

“Come on, you can sit while you wait.” He led him to a chair not six paces from the basin and eased him into it, “There. Wait here and feel free to watch.”

He met Liam at the basin only to have his tunic tugged at. He pulled it over his head without complaint and tossed it away.

Shay leaned into him, “If you get to wash me do I get to wash you, then? Fair is fair, isn’t it?”

“I won’t say no.” Liam pulled the drawstring on Shay’s pants and yanked one corner down to reveal his lower belly and hip, “Take these off.”

Shay smiled and did so, revealing his lack of undergarments, and stood naked as he’d ever been. Liam poured water over Shay’s head and shoulders. It wasn’t freezing, but it wasn’t the warmest. Shay shivered and rubbed his face and neck.

Liam scrubbed him efficiently with soap and water but wasn’t hasty, and permitted Shay’s assistance as he was undressed. His clothing came away in layers, and as his chest was revealed he looked over Shay’s shoulder to see Tom watching with darkened cheeks. The line of Shay’s back was facing Tom, and he imagined he appreciated the view. He smiled when Tom met his eyes, and as he felt deft fingers unclasp his belt he dragged his fingers through Shay’s hair and around beneath his chin to pull his face up. They kissed, soft and slow, with their tongues barely brushing. Shay nearly purred into his mouth as he pressed forward, coiling his arms around his neck in a silent request for more.

Liam overtook the kiss as his hands descended Shay’s naked back until he was squeezing his ass. As their mouths parted, Shay licked his lips.

“Your turn.” He leaned forward and kissed Liam’s neck. Their stubble met in a harsh scrape but it only generated smiles and the kisses that followed were tracking lower as Shay sank to his knees to undo the remaining clasps and buckles on Liam’s attire. Soon Liam was equally naked with Shay nuzzling his thigh as though worshipping him. He washed Liam slower than necessary and was more thorough than he probably had ever been with him. Liam seemed to appreciate his effort.

“I think you’re clean now.”

Liam smiled as their noses bumped, “You’re eager as ever.” He wrapped his hand around Shay’s full erection and stroked, which earned a hiss of approval.

Shay moaned softly, “Don’t tease me. We still have a third to wash up.” He turned, pressing his back along Liam’s torso and making eye contact with their blushing guest.

“If you’re comfortable with it,” Liam spoke to Tom as he held Shay still with an arm over his chest, “we can help you clean up.”

“We won’t do anything you’re not okay with.” Shay stepped free of Liam and held a hand out, “Alright?”

Tom nodded, accepting the hand and getting to his feet. He was guided over easily enough, and as he focused on Liam standing before him, tall and muscular like he was cut from rock and steel, he blushed to the very roots of his hair as though embarrassed he was caught staring.

Shay caught on, “You can look at him. He’s very handsome, especially if you’re into tough guys.” He touched the back of Tom’s shoulder, fleeting and testing, as he circled around to his other.

“You look like you’re stalking him, Shay.”

“I was just admiring how handsome he is in his own right.” Shay touched his dark, dark hair, “Your parents were of mixed race, then?”

Tom nodded, “My mother was mixed, too, but my father was Irish.”

“Ah, I see it now. I expected your hair to be very coarse, but it’s rather soft. Surprising. Your skin is very beautiful.”

Tom looked frozen, as though he didn’t know how to respond.

Liam touched Tom’s face, pushing that rebellious lock of hair behind an ear, “He’s right you know. You’re very handsome. Right down to your skin. Don’t be ashamed of it. Be proud of it.” Tom nodded, a motion that felt like ingrained habit at this point.

Shay teased at Tom’s shirt, “Can we take these off for you?”

“Yes.” Tom said it with a curt nod and closed his eyes as his head drooped. His hands hung motionless at his sides, feeling useless. It was Liam’s fingers that were unbuttoning his shirt, parting the fabric and pressing it back to his shoulders, but it was Shay who drew it off. Then, for several long moments, there was nothing. Silence and stillness minus the creak and sway of the ship. He felt himself shaking, afraid and shamed. Behind him, there was a gentle exhale.

Tentative fingertips pressed to his upper back, near his shoulder. Another cupped around the back of his neck and drew him against the warm and firm surface of Liam’s chest.

“There are hundreds of them.” Shay whispered.

Tom’s inhale was shaky and threaded together like a poor excuse. His exhale was a shuddering mess as though he were coming apart.

“Oh, Liam. Liam, look.” Shay traced along the overlapping scars - the marring of whips and chains and countless beatings. They criss-crossed and intersected, while down the center they stretched in long, fat, healed-over cords of tissue. Lower and lower they struck across skin until disappearing beneath the lip of pants.

Tom stuttered, “I’m s-sorry. I’m s-s-sorry.”

Liam squeezed him closer, cradling his head and whispering a gentle shushing sound. Shay looked at Liam, eyes giving away his upset at the idea that Tom felt a need to apologize for scars.

“I should’ve… I should’ve said something.” Tom sniffled, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. I didn’t realize…”

Tom stilled at the warm, damp sensation on his shoulder. It was gentle and lingering, just as the hands at his arms were. The press of lips lifted and moved, placing another soft but purposeful kiss to another scar.

Shay could taste the sweat of a laborious day and the salt of the ocean on Tom’s skin as he licked once and then again. He pulled away, caressing the length of Tom’s back. He watched Liam kiss Tom’s temple and cheek and then the side of his mouth as his thumb wiped away a stray tear.

 Shay stroked through that forest of dark hair, “Liam and I will take care of you. You’ve nothing to apologize for.”

Liam drew away so Tom could see his face, “Do you want to keep going?”

Tom sniffed again, nodding.

“If you want to stop, at any time, just say so. We will listen. Understand?”

Another nod came, and it was followed by Tom wiping more tears away.

Shay soaked a clean cloth, “This will be a little cold, but I promise we’ll make it up to you.” He set it over Tom’s shoulders and squeezed until water trickled free. Liam pulled the neat bow holding Tom’s pants loose and slipped the hem low on his hips. He paused for approval.

“Is this alright?”

Tom nodded, licking his lips and blinking away the blur of remaining tears. He didn’t flinch when Liam worked his pants over his hips and let them drop in a pile at his feet. He did shiver at the cold water when Liam joined in to wash him. His hair was cleansed and he closed his eyes against the pitcher of water that was gradually poured over his head to rinse the mild soap. He took a deep breath after the miniature waterfall ended, feeling light and free. His hair was pushed away from his face, and a towel patted his skin dry. He blinked, finding himself distracted by the topography of Liam’s torso as Shay knelt behind him washing his legs and Liam attended closely to the places behind his ears. Even the places between his toes were washed.

He’d never been treated this way before. It invoked a nervous lip bite but had him more intrigued than anything. Shay pressed against him from behind and held his wrists.

“You can touch him.” The words were whispered in his ear. His hand was lifted and pressed to Liam’s broad chest. He felt his cheeks heat all over again, and they doubled their efforts when Liam’s hand closed over his and guided it lower. His fingers trembled as he was allowed to trace the curves and dips of defined muscle along Liam’s abdomen. He admired them, wondering if he’d ever look as strong and powerful as this man. His other hand was taken and guided to participate. Liam drew Tom’s hand back up until he was brushing along his neck and then his jaw and cheek. It was an encouragement to explore. Tom memorized the structure of Liam’s cheekbones, brow, and the ridge of his nose until his palm was taken and kissed. The smile he was given was warm and playful and beckoning and made his heart skip.

Shay’s hands slipped between his thighs and stopped, as though testing and waiting. He sensed that physical permission would be enough, and shifted his weight to set his feet a little further apart.

“Almost done with the tedious part.” Shay kissed the back of his neck, but it was Liam who began washing his still soft, and nervous, cock. The hands were careful but thorough, and washed into areas Tom didn’t think another person would ever touch him.

“Lean forward a little.” It was Shay who said it as he pressed against him.

Tom did as asked, leaning against Liam’s chest with his palms spread across the ridiculous expanse of muscle. Shay’s hand was at his hip, but a moment later it moved and fingers were washing his backside in a manner so intimate he found himself inhaling in surprise. Liam’s hand wound its way into his hair, stroking and reassuring him. Shay’s fingers were gone after he was deemed cleaned, though they returned briefly to rinse him.

Both men patted him down with dry cloths, and Liam took extra care to press as much water from his hair as possible. He was cold, but it was soon addressed as he was pulled into a warm embrace by Liam. He sighed automatically, feeling his body erase some of the tension from before. Shay rubbing his thighs was also helping, and he found comfort in the steady, strong beat of Liam’s heart.

“Careful, Liam, you’ll rock him right to sleep like that.”

Liam turned to Shay, smiling as their mouths moved closer, “No different than you it would seem.”

“Aye.” Shay kissed him, simple and sweet, “But it’s not us. It’s you. You could rock even the fussiest babes into a good sleep. Grown men are no challenge at all compared to babies.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Shay urged him into another kiss, this one deeper, and occupied their time until Tom’s shivering had ceased and his eyes were wandering. They drew apart and turned, as though synced, to provide their attention to Tom. Liam’s arms unwound but he didn’t press him away. Instead, Shay interjected and drew him into his own personal space.

“I think Liam’s hogged you enough.” Shay’s erection, which had waned before, was full again. It stood proudly and pressed against Tom’s hip as Shay guided them closer. Tom’s heart pounded at the sensation. In another moment, Liam was behind him slipping hands up his sides and across his chest. He was rubbed and scratched in a gentle manner. Shay curled his hips against him and kissed his collar. Teeth grazed but didn’t bite, and lips sucked as hands urged his bony hips forward.

“Breathe.” Liam said soft as silk into his ear before kissing the shell of it.

Tom drew a gulp of air, now aware he’d been holding his breath. Liam’s hands shifted across his chest, his fingers brushing against his nipples as they went, and one descended the line of his belly as it dipped and expanded with his now accelerated breathing.

“That’s better.” Shay licked his lips, looking at the forming erection between Tom’s thighs. He palmed it, reveling in the soft sound Tom made that was reminiscent of a hiccup. He worked him with long strokes and used his other hand to roll the pair of testicles.

Tom swallowed, hissing an inhale and feeling his face heat when his hips jerked once. He stammered an apology but Liam kissing his cheek and Shay kissing his other assured him there was no need.

“Shay,” Liam caught the lick of lips and faraway longing in Shay’s eyes, “you want to get on your knees. Don’t stop yourself.”

Shay’s lips tugged into a smile, his breathing coming in eager half pants, and he dropped to one knee and then the other. He admired Tom’s now full erection and the dark curly hairs at the base. The tip wept and he smeared the bead along the shaft. He looked up, captivated by the way Liam was turning Tom’s head up and away so he couldn’t look down. Liam was kissing Tom’s neck, sucking pretty little marks into his skin, while his other hand splayed across the flat plane of his lower belly.

Shay appreciated Liam’s forethought as he opened his mouth, hot and wet, and took in half the length before him.

Tom’s reaction, something between a gasp and whimper, encouraged Shay to hallow his cheeks and bob his head.

“Easy, easy.” Liam soothed as Tom seemed to shake and almost finish.

Shay pulled off and waited for the tremor to pass. He kissed over a hipbone and looked up. Liam now had both of Tom’s hands in his. Those skinny fingers were grasping Liam’s so tightly it pressed color from his knuckles. Liam mouthed over his neck and spoke words of encouragement into his ear.

Shay licked the underside of Tom’s erection and took in the tip to suckle. He wasn’t the best at it yet, but he had always enjoyed the rare opportunity when Liam let him play. But Liam was a challenge. He was long and thick, much more so than the average man, and so it wasn’t practical experience. But Tom was more manageable and Shay found he could almost bury his nose in the curls at the base before the tip hit the back of his throat. He experimented with depth and suction for a bit, aware Tom was beginning to shake again.

Tom felt himself so close to the edge the idea of not reaching it rallied tears to the corners of his eyes. The sensations rose in waves with every descent of Shay’s mouth. He was making little noises but he couldn’t seem to stop. His hand disentangled from Liam’s to slide down in attempt to push Shay away in warning.

“Cap-Captai… Captain…” He tried to plea, fingers scraping into Shay’s hair. Liam’s hand covered his and urged it deeper into Shay’s hair where he was encouraged to grip tightly.

Liam pressed his lips to Tom’s ear, “Don’t worry about Shay. Come when you’re ready. Right in his mouth.”

Shay moaned around his mouthful, as though the idea directly pleasured him, and he sucked a little harder. It wasn’t necessary, but it certainly added fuel to the fire as Tom came undone.

Liam watched the muscle tremors and listened to the attempted stifle of vocals as Tom's orgasm hit him with force. He held Tom upright through the stuttering whimpers and turned his face to kiss his open mouth.

Shay sucked him clean and swallowed every bit he could and licked his lips as though hungry for more. He caressed Tom’s thighs and enjoyed the sight of Liam kissing a mouth that was lax from bliss.

“Well, from the looks of it I’d say that was needed.” Shay stood and butted in by turning Tom’s face so he could see what it was like to kiss an unresisting mouth. It was interesting. It was also a little messy, but never having done it before he liked it. Finally, he turned to share a kiss with Liam who grimaced at him afterwards.

“I forgot you don’t like that.” Shay wiped the corner of Liam’s mouth, “I’d kiss the taste out of your mouth if I could.”

Liam hefted Tom a little, “Let’s sit him down. He needs a minute.”

“Looks like he needs more than that.”

Liam eased Tom into a chair and crouched in front of him, “You alright?”

Tom nodded, panting lightly.

“Yeah, that’s it. It was good?”

Another nod, “Thank you.” He leaned into Liam’s neck, burying his face as though shy.

After a few strokes through Tom’s drying hair, Liam pulled away, “You sit here and don’t be shy about watching. I’m going to attend to Shay here, alright?” He cupped Tom’s face as it nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. This time there was a hesitant effort to return it.

Shay set a chair less than two paces from Tom and motioned for Liam to take a seat.

“Who’s servicing who?” Liam asked as he straightened from his crouch.

“I’m servicing you. Now sit down.” Shay caught sight of Tom’s eyes – how they went a little wide – and looked to where his attention was.

Shay chuckled, “Liam is a little intimidating in more ways than one, I know. But don’t worry, it’s not as scary after you’re accustomed to it.”

Liam sat in the chair with his legs spread and his elbows on the armrests. His cock, hard and ready, stood waiting.

Shay dropped to the floor between his thighs and nuzzled up the length of one.

“We haven’t done this in a long time.” Liam carded through Shay’s hair absently.

“That’s because you’re too generous. Always giving others theirs first then not always getting the most out of yours.”

“Some would say that’s a positive thing.”

Shay stroked the full length of him with one hand, “It is so long as you remember to indulge yourself every now and again.”

“Like now?” Liam ran his thumb over Shay’s lower lip and smiled when a tongue darted out and licked it.

“Aye.”

Liam tipped his head back as Shay’s mouth closed around him. He was taken as deep as Shay could manage without choking and an easy pace was set. Shay tried different techniques. He used his hands to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and twisted, earning a hiss and twitch of approval.

Tom watched this performance from his chair as his mind cleared the remaining fog. It went on for some time, Shay sucking and stroking at varying speeds and pressures, Liam touching Shay’s hair or face, and generally everything got wetter and hotter. Shay’s lips stretched across the girth of Liam’s erection wouldn’t be a memory Tom would soon forget. It was only after long minutes and Shay’s occasional break for panting did Tom think that the task may be exhausting.

“Getting tired?” Liam teased, brushing his fingers across the edge of Shay’s jaw. It was barely a motion for him where his arm sat dangling across the arm of the chair and his thigh.

Shay licked his reddened lips and smirked, “Jaw is a bit sore, you beast.”

Liam chuckled at that but suggested, “We can move on if you’d like.”

“In a bit.” Shay descended again, seeming to have renewed vigor.

“You’re never going to give up, are you?”

Shay pulled off, “You honestly don’t get off on these?”

“Never have.”

“Do you even like them?”

“Of course I do. They’re nice, but I don’t ask for them or expect them. It’s rare someone actually wants to perform them on me.”

“Shame.” Shay stroked him fondly, “They’re missing out.”

Liam pinched Shay’s cheek, “Keep in mind your mouth is much bigger than most.”

Shay laughed at that, “Low blow.” Despite the jab, he licked across the wide head before dropping down again. Liam let him play and experiment for a time longer until he felt Shay was just torturing himself. He fisted a handful of Shay’s hair to pull him off and leaned over to kiss him deeply. Shay moaned against his mouth and when they parted his pupils were blown and glassy.

Liam looked at Tom, “I think we’re all ready for something else.”

Shay emitted a groaning whine as he draped himself over Liam’s legs and belly. He looked at Tom, sitting in his chair quiet and patient with a new erection.

“Someone needs to pound me until I can’t think. I’ll take either one of you. Or both. Yeah, that sounds good. One right after the other.”

Liam assisted Shay as they stood together, “Didn’t have enough earlier?”

“I don’t think you grasp the severity of my suffering in your absence. Lately has been the roughest. I was worried the itch would pass before you returned and we wouldn’t be able to enjoy it to its fullest. Maybe you shouldn’t piss around so much when you’re on missions.”

Liam shoved Shay toward the blankets, chuckling “Maybe I should have let you keep going to tire that mouth out. Get over there and make yourself comfortable.”

“Any requests for how I should pose, dear Quartermaster?”

“Flat on your back with your mouth shut.”

It was Shay’s turn to laugh, “Aye, I get ya.”

Liam offered his hand to Tom and guided him from the chair to stand on the blankets as Shay stretched out beneath him. Tom observed the pile of layered blankets and how Shay had positioned himself at the center. The way his erection stood was distracting, as it was the only part of him that wasn’t reclined.

“I feel very lonely down here.” Shay’s hands sat folded over his stomach, “And awkward.”

Liam snorted and nudged one of his knees with his foot, “You look awkward. Bend your legs. Knees up. Remember, mouth _shut_.” He jabbed his index finger in the direction of Shay’s face.

Shay looked at Tom, “I’m not really the captain of the Morrigan. It’s Liam. He just lets me have the fancy title and steer the ship.”

“Shay’s half right. He is the captain, but I’m his superior. While he’s never been great at following directions, he is a swift learner and loves what we’re about to do. As long as you’re still interested I can teach you how to prepare another man for intercourse.” Liam guided him with a loose grip to stand between Shay’s knees and noted his softened state, “Nervous?”

Tom nodded, “I… don’t know what you mean.”

Shay leaned up on his elbows but one look from Liam silenced him preemptively.

“That’s alright. Everyone starts with nothing. Kneel where you’re standing and I’ll do the same behind you. I’ll explain as much as I can before we do anything.”

Tom sank to the floor, careful not to touch Shay, and shivered as Liam settled behind him. He felt like he was being framed by Liam’s larger figure and the press of a hardened torso against his back made his stomach flip flop in excitement. Liam was warm-hot all over and when his hands adjusted Tom’s position, scooting him deeper between Shay’s legs, a flutter of arousal returned. He remembered seeing Liam throw a man overboard one-handed during boarding of a Schooner. That strength had always appealed to him and being maneuvered as though he weighed nothing felt right and perfect.

“There.” Liam pressed snug against Tom and reached around him to move one of Shay’s legs up so it folded against his chest.

Tom shivered and pressed against the heat of Liam’s body. He earned a chuckle and felt a little childish for his insistence, but he was rewarded with an arm wrapping around his middle and a gruff voice in his ear with Liam’s mouth slipping warm words against the shell.

“No need to starve yourself. You can touch us freely.” Liam kissed his cheek, then his neck and shoulder. A light, sucking bite to the stretch of muscle between neck and shoulder made Tom inhale with all the grace of a rickety boat. His erection was rising again, and Liam took it in hand and stroked slow and firm.

Shay watched Tom’s eyes close and his tongue dart out to wet his lips. Unable to resist, he sat up and mimicked Liam’s attentions but on the other side of Tom’s neck. He reached for one of Tom’s hands, found it resting against the floor, and drew it to the inside of his thigh to encourage and convince him it was safe to touch them. He maneuvered it over his skin, slipping along the contour of his hip and belly, before he wrapped the long fingers around his erection. A sigh fell from Tom’s lips like the lifting of a great burden.

Tom felt himself grow harder in Liam’s hand and he bit his lip to prevent the sound he wanted to make. He was overwhelmed in the moment with Liam at his back kissing and nipping wherever he could. Shay doing likewise at his other side had him stretching his neck in offer. And then there were the hands all over him rubbing and caressing. Shay’s fingers pinched one of his nipples, a sensitive area that made him hiss in pleasure, and Liam squeezed and stroked his thighs. He was lightheaded and swayed a little but had nowhere to fall but against another body. His hand was pulled away from Shay’s erection and for a split second he thought he’d done something wrong but in the next moment the thought left him as though it had never been.

“Come here.” Shay reclined and pulled him forward until he was braced on his elbows and forearms over him. Hands were on his face, guiding their mouths together and there wasn’t a shred of hesitation in the way Shay kissed him. He heard himself utter a small noise, one of pleasant surprise, but when Shay’s fingers scratched into his hair he was inhaling hard and deep into the kiss as pleasure rattled up his spine like thousands of fine, prickling sensations. He tried his best to kiss in kind, but he knew he lacked experience. Instead, he tried to learn from the techniques he was being shown.

Shay licked him across the mouth, kissed him hard for a moment, and bit the base of his neck. It didn’t hurt but burn with a wonderful pleasure. Shay scratched from his scalp down his spine until he had a handful of his ass.

Shay pressed down, forcing Tom’s hips lower, and canted his hips up to trap their erections between their bodies in a rough grind. Tom failed to bite his lip in time and instead moaned, but Shay’s mouth was on his in the next instant swallowing the sound in a rough kiss.

Shay pulled at Tom’s hips, urging him to repeat their motion, and they began a slow-hard rhythm.

“Christ, you two.” Liam rubbed Tom’s back, watching their lewd dance continue. He found himself proud of Shay for giving so much of his attention to Tom, and the sight before him had him hard and leaking. He needed to pull them apart before Shay undid the poor kid too soon.

“Careful, Shay.”

Shay parted their mouths with a pleasant sigh and wet sound.

Liam slipped a hand between them and splayed his palm across Tom’s chest to pull him upright.

Tom, feeling displaced, turned his head to the side as though curious as to what Liam had planned.

Liam saw the questions and confusion on his face and lifted his other hand to tilt his chin up and kiss him. He nibbled at first, a series of brief, soft kisses, but as Shay reached out and rubbed Tom’s chest and belly he damn near consumed him with a passionate kiss.

“ _Shit_.” Shay whispered, awed.

Liam took Tom in hand again and squeezed firmly. Tom arced against him, pressing back, and his mouth opened in a tiny half whine half plea for more. Liam’s tongue was in his mouth in the next second and the hand on his chin was pulling him deeper. His brow knit and he weathered another wave of dizziness as he pressed his tongue against Liam’s experimentally. His hips jerked as he was stroked and his hand fit to the thick muscle of Liam’s thigh as though he needed the anchor to remain conscious. His mouth was left swollen and damp as Liam’s tongue slipped free. The rest of him was shaking and panting in the aftermath.

“That’s what those Liam kisses look like.” Shay caressed Tom’s face, “He’s a great kisser, isn’t he?”

Tom’s answer was a breathless pant. He tipped his head up, against Liam, and shivered at the firm press of an erection to his back.

“Alright,” Liam rubbed Shay’s inner thigh, “lie back.”

Shay went to his elbows first to watch as Liam flipped into the role of teacher.

“Tom,” Liam kissed his cheek, “you still with us?”

“Yes.” Tom swallowed, catching his breath, “I’m just… this is a lot. All at once, I mean.”

Shay smiled at Liam, his eyes pleased with himself, and knocked his knees back and forth a little in his giddiness. Liam swatted his thigh but kept his attention on Tom.

“Do you want to stop for tonight?”

“No!” Tom shook his head, “Please.”

Liam leaned to the side and tugged a leather satchel by the strap to bring it closer. He reached inside, finding everything he needed. Shay had done well preparing for the evening.

“Tom, I’m going to show you something very important. This is filled with oil.” Liam held up a small glass vial. The top was wrapped tightly in leather hide. He bit the loose end between his teeth and pulled so it unwound. Wax peeled and chipped away with the hide.

“We use this to prepare Shay. By that, I mean for entry.”

“Entry?”

“Penetration. Sex.”

Tom exhaled, confused, “I thought…?”

“That we could only do so with women?”

“Yes?”

“There are other ways. Shay?”

Shay bundled a blanket and placed it under his hips. After he found a workable spot, he lifted one leg to his chest and held it.

“This is going to seem foreign to you, but I can assure you this is a very common act.” Liam pressed the pad of his thumb to Shay’s puckered entrance and rubbed. As Shay’s eyes fluttered up and closed, Tom inhaled from the strike of epiphany.

“As I said before, this is Shay’s favorite part.” Liam tipped the vial and spilled a drizzle of oil over Shay’s thighs. He set what remained aside and smeared the mess all over his index and middle finger.

“Won’t it hurt?” Tom looked at the tight clench of Shay’s hole and couldn’t fathom someone fitting.

“It does if done wrong. This is why we take the time to prepare. I start around the outside first and ease in.” Liam demonstrated his preferred technique. He first spread a slippery mess around the ring, and after kneaded with his thumb until there was enough give to allow admission.

“Then I start with one finger. I twist a little. Makes it easier.” Liam could feel the rise in Tom’s pulse as he worked. He pressed his index finger into Shay, glad when Shay loosed a quiet moan and let his head hit the floor with a dull thump.

Tom’s heart fluttered, “It feels good?”

“Different people get different things from it, but yes. This is only the start for Shay. I’d say he’s quite a bit more sensitive than the average person. Makes him perfect for learning. You should hear the sounds he makes.”

Shay wiggled a bit to keep Liam on task, “I can only be so loud on the ship, but if you catch us alone when we’re in port and off gallivanting… Well, we can save that for another time.” He winked at Tom, pleased with the blush it caused.

“Once you have him loose enough for one finger like this,” Liam pressed up to his last knuckle, “you can start on a second or play around before moving on. Shay doesn’t need the extra help, but it’s good to show you. Here.” Liam took Tom’s left hand and wrapped it around Shay’s erection and showed him how to work him slow and hard.

“Oh god, you bastard.” Shay hissed and rocked his hips up. Tom hesitated.

“It’s alright. You’re not hurting him. He’s just like that when riled up.” Liam worked a second finger into Shay and curled them, “Would you like to try?”

Tom nodded in a slow, cautious fashion.

“Hold out your hand. Good.” Liam dripped a little oil onto his fingers, “Rub that around your fingers. Get them coated. Perfect.”

Tom was frozen and anxious.

“Easy. I’ll walk you through it.” Liam curled all but Tom’s index finger down and showed him how to angle his hand to press the pad of his finger in first with a slight twisting motion, “Just like that.”

Tom’s near silent gasp as his finger entered Shay made Liam smile. He sunk further in, finding little resistance, and swallowed the spit in his mouth.

“How does it feel?”

“Fucking incredible.” Shay purred.

“Not you, Shay.” Liam kissed Tom’s shoulder, “You.”

Tom found his finger now as deep as it would go, “He’s… really warm and… slick.”

“Now imagine sinking into that.” Liam smiled when Tom’s cock twitched. He smeared a smiling kiss to his cheek and chuckled as he pushed his index finger in alongside Tom’s and felt the increased pound of his heart through his back

“Now, there is a point to all this other than preparation. If I can find it,” Liam rooted around until Shay twitched, “and we’re in business. Move your finger to where mine is. There’s a bump. Touch it.”

Tom searched around in an awkward fumble until he discovered what Liam was talking about.

“Got that?”

Tom nodded.

“Good.” Liam withdrew his finger, “Now rub it.”

“Gentle like.” Shay added.

Tom’s eyes flicked up to Shay’s face and he nodded even though Shay wasn’t looking at either of them. He refocused and started moving his finger against the little bundle. He curled his finger but stopped when Shay’s hips lifted.

Shay moaned at the loss of sensation, “No, sorry. That was good. Keep going. A little harder if you want.” He began stroking himself but Liam pulled his hand away.

“Do that again, Shay, and I’ll tie your hands together.”

Shay grunted, “That’s mean.”

“Keep going, Tom. You can try different things. Don’t be shy. Just remember to start slow and easy. You can work up to more and like Shay said – you can go a little harder now.” Liam used his clean hand to stroke through the shorter hairs at the nape of Tom’s neck. He kissed below the hairline and admired his youthful good looks. His oily hand wrapped around Tom’s erection, using what remained to slick him up.

Tom withdrew his finger and remembered the way Liam had slipped in two at a time. He attempted to duplicate it, and was pleased when Shay moaned in response to the sensation of two fingers filling him. A few moments and he located the bump again and returned to massaging it. He grew more confident as Shay’s breathing turned to mild panting and his cock wept a clear trail. He stroked a little faster and firmer and found Shay responded well to a rougher touch.

“Oh, god, _Liam_ ,” Shay tightened his hands in his hair, “I’m ready. I’ve been ready and you know it.”

“Remember what I said. This is for Tom. We’re here to teach.”

“Then _teach him_ _more_ because if you don’t get _on_ with it I’m going to lose my mind!”

Liam hummed, “Alright, I’ll give you mercy. Tom, would you like to fuck him?”

Shay groaned and spread his legs further, “Please say _yes_.”

Tom’s blush burned the tips of his ears as he nodded once.

“Lean forward. That’s it.” Liam mirrored Tom’s motions from behind and acted as a guide. Shay scooted lower until he was almost on Tom’s thighs. He folded his legs up, near bent in half, and waited with as much patience as he could manage.

“Put your hands on the floor to hold yourself up.” Liam spread Tom’s knees to stabilize his stance, “We’re going to ease in. Always be careful not to hurt your partner. You can look at Shay’s face to check for signs of pain.”

Tom felt his heart pound in his chest like the firing of cannons. Liam’s hand closed around his erection, slicking more oil onto him, and the lean and press of his body was pushing him down and forward. His hands adjusted on the blankets beside Shay. He dropped to one forearm and flinched when Liam guided the tip of his erection against Shay’s hole. They stopped there and Tom couldn’t help but hold his breath. Even as Liam laid kisses over his shoulders and back he couldn’t convince his lungs to unfreeze.

“Breathe, Tom.” Liam’s voice was a command, even when spoken soft and tender, and it freed him. He sucked in a gulp of air and blinked rapidly to clear the fog in his eyes. Shay’s arms were curling under his and his hands were wrapping over his shoulders. Liam rubbed the head of Tom’s cock against the ring and stroked him several times.

Shay was squirming, “Liam’s doing this on purpose, Tom. Just push in. Let me have it.”

“Not yet.” Liam whispered it in Tom’s ear.

“ _You-just_!” Shay growled and thrust his hips but was granted no relief, “ _Please_!”

“There it is.” Liam aligned Tom again and pressed him forward with his hips.

Tom’s mouth fell open as the head of his erection pushed past the ring of muscle. Shay hissed, arms tightening around Tom, and canted his hips up to meet the gradual thrust. He was filled and it was a blissful feeling that made his eyes water in relief. Tom was breathing harder, head dropped onto his shoulder, legs trembling, and sounding as though he may rattle apart.

Shay’s legs flexed around him and wrapped when Liam pulled away to sit back and watch. He was a mess already, hard as hell and one baby step away from begging for movement.

“Oh, oohhhh Tom.” Shay nuzzled his cheek, “You feel so good. You’re so hard – it’s incredible. You can fuck me as hard as you like – right now.”

Tom got his arms under himself and enough of his wits to withdraw halfway. It was Shay, whose legs were tugging at him, who pulled him back in with a powerful motion. Tom panted, surprised by the loud slap of skin and low moan from beneath him. The wet heat was almost too much. Had he not come earlier he would have lost control by now.

Shay had started thrusting up against him and he took the hint and started moving.

“Yes, yes,” Shay’s fingers scraped through Tom’s hair, “like that. Faster. _Yeah_.”

Tom found himself thrusting awkwardly into Shay. He tried to find decent balance, as Shay clinging to him was providing a challenge, but settled for an erratic but swift pace.

“ _Harder_. I won’t break.” Shay moaned as his prostate was lanced. His legs uncurled from Tom’s sides and he let him have free motion now that he seemed to know what to do with his cock. If nothing else, it smoothed his rhythm into something more refined.

“You’re doing so good.” Shay fell still as he caught the stutter of Tom’s hips, “Don’t hold out for me.”

Tom’s breathing hitched but he kept thrusting. He felt his orgasm building, threatening to overtake him any moment, but he didn’t want to disappoint.

Shay hugged him close and pressed his lips to his ear, “Next time you can have me from behind – I’ll be on my knees and you can tie my hands behind my back and pull my hair until I _beg_.”

Tom gasped, shuddering into his orgasm with a tiny whimper and burying his face in Shay’s neck as his hips thrust three more times before he hilted himself and stilled. He trembled, mind abuzz with the imagery Shay had painted, and his eyes watered from the intensity in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Shay rubbed circles into his skin and cradled the back of his head, “Easy now. That was perfect.”

Liam returned - all gentle hands and tender touches as he pulled them apart. Shay whined at the loss, as he enjoyed the cuddle, but saw the glisten of tears on Tom’s face and understood Liam’s need to check on him.

Liam’s voice was a soothing tone, “You’re alright, Tom?”

Tom swallowed and nodded.

“Good, good.” Liam kissed him, “You did very well for your first time. You’ll get better the more we practice.”

Tom licked his lips, panting still, “We can… do more?”

“Yes,” he kissed him firmer, “so long as you want to, we can do this again. And again after that.”

More tears spilled from Tom’s eyes and he sniffed, smiling.

Shay reached over with a cloth to wipe Tom’s softened cock clean.

“Alright,” Liam eased Tom onto a clear spot on the blankets, “I’m going to help Shay finish. Then we’ll all get cleaned up.”

“Get over here, big guy.” Shay pulled at Liam’s shoulders once he was close enough to reach. They kissed as Liam leaned over and put a forearm on either side of him.

“Impatient like always.” Liam bumped their noses, his smile wrinkling the corners of his eyes.

“I’m just looking forward to you pounding me into these blankets. You already came once earlier – you should be able to make it last.”

“You sure that’s what you want after the abuse you took on the desk?”

“Were you planning on sucking me off and calling it a night?”

“Probably the wiser choice, for your sake.”

Shay hummed, “But what’s in it for you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No. _Liam_ , you will put your cock in me. Captain’s orders.”

That time Liam’s face broke into a broad smile as he lowered his head, “You’re unbelievable.”

“Look, even Tom agrees – he’s smiling.” Shay motioned to Tom, “And he’s probably wondering how you’re going to fit all that in me. We wouldn’t want to disappoint him.”

Liam looked at Tom, “Don’t let his exaggerating fool you; it doesn’t all fit.”

Shay began giggling.

“You find that funny?” Liam slapped his thigh but was smiling again, “Maybe I should spank you before we do anything.”

Shay’s cheeks colored at the idea, “I-Why, _Liam_ , that’s not a suggestion I ever thought I’d hear out of your mouth.”

“Don’t get too excited. We’ll save that for another time.” Liam reached for the vial and tipped it into his palm. He coated himself with a generous amount of oil and twisted two fingers into Shay.

“ _Ah_.” Shay’s legs spread further, “That’s more like it.”

“You’re going to regret this in the morning.” Liam added a third finger.

“We’ll see. Enough of that. I’m ready.”

Liam leaned forward and licked the tip of Shay’s erection. He withdrew his fingers and moved until he was pressing at the overworked ring of muscle.

“Deep breath.”

Shay inhaled, eyes closing, and held it for three seconds until Liam began pushing in. He exhaled slow and easy as he was filled. He groaned, toes curling.

Liam bit back a curse as he seated himself as deeply as he dared to, “You’re a mess.”

“God, I know.” Shay stroked himself a few times, “I love it.”

Liam thought to check on Tom. The poor kid was staring in awe and horror at the sight of Shay accommodating the sheer size of Liam.

Shay scratched at Liam’s thighs, drawing his attention, and gave a testing wiggle. Liam’s response was a smile and shallow thrust. He rocked in and out of Shay in tiny motions and despite the gentle approach it seemed to please him. They worked up to deeper, faster thrusts as Tom watched in silence.

When Liam was rutting hard into Shay, Tom was positive the man couldn’t take much more. But Shay was growling demands.

“Harder!” Shay’s hands fisted in the blankets, “Stop holding back!”

“You never know your own limits.” Liam’s scolding was lost on him. He took a handful of Shay’s hair and kissed him hard. Shortening his thrusts gained him speed. Soon he felt Shay’s body locking up and the usual moan was muffled into their kiss.

Shay’s orgasm hit with a sudden spasm and Liam growled as he fucked him through it. He felt cords splatter his stomach as Shay emptied onto him. It was the clenching of Shay’s body that gave Liam enough of an edge to find his own release. He pulled out as he came, feeling Shay was already enough of a disaster, and instead decorated the already filthy blanket.

“Oh Liam,” Shay touched his face as their foreheads met, “that was beautiful. You don’t know how attractive you are when you come like that. The way you clench your teeth and your entire body tenses like that… it’s the closest thing to perfection I’ve ever seen.”

Liam chuckled as he exhaled, “I’m glad you draw so much enjoyment from my pleasure.”

“Kiss?”

Liam granted his request and meshed their tired mouths together in a sloppy but satisfying way. Shay held him there and refused to give him slack until they were both panting again. When they finished, Liam turned to Tom.

“You look exhausted.” He glanced at Shay, “You both do.”

“You could be a dear and clean us up.”

Liam shook his head at Shay’s antics but did provide assistance to both of them as they bathed again.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

It was sometime after they had dried off and dressed that Shay announced with a wide yawn, “I’m hungry.”

“No surprise.” Liam crossed the room and grabbed a canteen of water and tossed it to Shay where he was sitting in the middle of the blankets. The dirty one had been tossed into some corner to be dealt with in the morning.

“You’ll have to be happy with stale bread, jerky, and a bruised apple.” Liam set the tray of food on the floor and settled between them.

Tom was toweling his hair as dry as he could. When he finished, he ruffled the mess into some semblance of order. Liam handed him a generous chunk of bread and didn’t see his surprised expression.

Shay did see, and he smiled at him, “You’re in trouble now. Liam will baby you from this moment on. I hope you’re prepared.”

“I will not baby him, Shay.”

“That’s what you think. You do the same to me when it comes to food. You’re always stuffing me with more than I need.” He paused a moment to reflect on what he said and as a smile began to form on his face Liam swatted him for his poor joke. Shay dissolved into laughter and apologies but it was too late.

“You can’t be mad about it!” Shay tipped forward into Liam’s lap, “Even Tom thought it was funny. Besides, I wasn’t meaning to make a joke.”

“Alright, alright.” Liam messed Shay’s hair, “Have you at the very least been sated?”

“I believe so. Took some doing though, didn’t it?”

“And then some. Now eat, before you pass out. You need it after the day you’ve had.”

Shay yawned again, “Can’t argue with that.” He kissed Liam’s cheek and then crawled into Tom’s personal space to treat him likewise.

Liam cut the apple into three pieces. Tom accepted the offered piece graciously and the first bite he took sent a sharp pain to the back of his jaw. Liam chuckled at the sight and commented about how good these apples were and it was a shame that was the last one.

Shay brushed the crumbs off the blankets when they were done and Liam put away the tray. Tom was now standing and looking awkward.

Shay held Tom’s wrists and urged him to sit, “You’re alright, Tom. You’re going to sleep right here with us.”

“I am?”

“Did you think we were going to kick you out after?”

“… yes?”

Liam bundled a smaller blanket up to use as a pillow and stretched out on his side.

“You can lie between us.” Liam stroked through Tom’s hair, “Trust me, it’s the best spot.”

“See there?” Shay threw several blankets over Liam, “Liam will keep you warm.”

Tom processed this for a moment before he settled on his side. The blankets were layered thick enough to counteract the harsh floorboards and were more comfortable than his sleeping arrangements below deck. Liam adjusted the blankets so they draped over all of them and wrapped his arm around Tom’s middle to pull them flush.

“You’ll freeze over there.” Liam’s body pressed against his, warm and comfortable and soothing.

Shay wriggled into place opposite of them and tapped Tom’s nose, “He’s the best, you know. Enjoy those arms.”

It took several minutes for Tom’s heartbeat to fall to normal. It was Liam’s kiss to the back of his neck that finally eased his troubles. He was intimidated by Liam, and had been since the first time he saw him, but he had also been attracted to him from the first order he’d been given. To be held like a lover of long years by the man he feared and admired gave him exactly what he’d wanted but he wasn’t sure he deserved it.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Shay kissed the meanest looking scar on Tom’s shoulder, “He’s so sweet. How did someone like him ever end up on our ship?”

“I don’t know.” Liam worked his fingers through Tom’s hair, “Maybe he stowed away and we just never noticed. That’s not unheard of. Stowaways blending in with a crew as though they’ve always been.”

The peace on Tom’s sleeping face was a balm. It made Liam smile. His fingers pulled out those loose waves of hair and released so they bounced into shape.

“Maybe you’re right. I remember seeing him for the first time not long ago and I thought you’d recruited him.”

“I try not to recruit them this young.”

“He’s not a baby, Liam.”

“I know, but… our profession doesn’t exactly promote a long, healthy life.”

“It’s endearing that you worry like you do.”

“I think Tom is overdue to have someone worrying about him.”

“Aye,” Shay rubbed his thumb over the bump-bump of scars, “He’s had more than his fair share of life’s cruelty already. I don’t understand how people can do this.”

“Ignorance. Fear. Hatred. Insecurity. Arrogance. These things are rotten. They do not excuse the behavior. Only explain it.”

Shay nodded, “I wish things were different. Then people like Tom wouldn’t be tortured because of their skin.”

“Maybe one day.”

“I have a feeling it will be far away.”

“Until then, those of us who are able must do what we can to shed light on the world.”

Shay smiled, “Have I ever told you how attractive you are when you talk like that?”

The smile was infectious, “I never get tired of hearing it.”

Tom stirred to quiet laughter and the deep chuckle of Liam’s voice vibrating against his skin. His eyes crept open, able to see clearly in the faint morning light spilling through the high cabin windows. He was warm and comfortable with Liam’s arm wrapped around him.

“Good morning.” Shay kissed his cheek, “You slept like the dead.”

“How are you feeling?” Liam squeezed him a little.

“Good.” Tom stretched in place and curled tighter against Liam and wrapped a hand over the arm around him.

“I don’t think he wants to give you up to the day yet, Liam. Can't blame him.”

“That’s fine.” Liam kissed Tom’s neck, “We can stay like this awhile longer.”

“You do that. I need to piss.” Shay got up with minimal hissing and grimacing. He was sore all over but didn’t regret his evening. He dressed completely before stepping onto deck, and closed the door with a prompt swing to maintain privacy.

Liam inhaled as he nosed along the slope of Tom’s neck towards his shoulder, “Do you have pain anywhere?”

“No.” Tom made a soft noise, “Is he okay?”

“Shay’s fine. He’s just sore from overdoing it. He might limp a bit today, but he’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.” He ran his hands over Tom’s chest and slipped beneath the borrowed shirt to touch his skin. The slight hitch in Tom’s breath made him smile and he leaned in to begin kissing his neck. Tom curled against him, stretching to offer more of himself, and gave a tiny happy sigh as kisses turned to sucking. He reached up, fingers shaking, and cupped the base of Liam’s skull as they twisted against one another.

Tom heard his breathing grow into a heady stutter and bit his lip at the hard throb of arousal now burning in his lower belly. Liam stroked over his chest- his mouth nipping and biting as the shirt was displaced more and more. Tom was shaking and biting down a moan.

Liam’s teeth scraped along Tom’s shoulder, “You’re so quiet when you moan.” He pushed his hand down and palmed the bulge in Tom’s pants. It drew forth a slightly louder moan and Liam acted before he could think, pushing against Tom's hips with his erection. The surprised waver in Tom’s voice let him know the rising fear.

“Don’t you worry about that. Let’s just take care of you.” Liam slipped his hand into the front of Tom’s pants and pulled him free, “You’ve a beautiful cock. It’s no mystery why Shay wanted so badly to taste it. Is this alright?” Liam twisted his hand from the head to the base of the erection.

“Y-yes. Yes.” Tom panted and rocked into his hand, “ _Yes_.”

“You’ve got the right idea. Keep going.” Liam let him thrust, “You’re gorgeous.” The way Tom’s hips worked in a frantic push-pull made Liam’s cock twitch in response. His hand was too dry, and he reached out to curl his finger around the lip of the leather satchel. He fumbled for a bit but found the vial of oil from last night. It was near empty but had enough to serve his purpose. He soothed Tom when he stopped their rhythm, kissing over his throbbing pulse, and slicked his palm. When he slid his fingers around Tom it was with a tighter grip that earned him a soft exclamation.

“That’s it.” Liam began jerking him off with a quick, efficient pace.

Tom’s muscles flexed and drew taught as he managed shallow thrusts against the hand working him rapidly. His hands reached back and scrabbled for purchase against Liam. It was a struggle, but Liam’s other arm coiled beneath and around his chest to clutch his shoulder and hold him tight. His hands gripped the broad forearm.

“ _Liam_.” Tom panted his name, “I’m-I’m going t… to…”

“ _I know_.” Liam growled against his ear, “You whimper when you do. I want to see it. Want to _hear_ it.”

Tom’s voice broke in a soft cry as he came all over Liam’s hand. He hissed in a breath, pulse pounding in his ears, and let the tension ease from his body as a warm, liquid-like sensation washed over him.

“ _Beautiful_.” Liam kissed his temple and wiped his hand on Tom’s-actually-Shay’s white shirt.

The door opened and Liam looked up to see Shay’s eyes go wide for a moment.

“Really?” Shay motioned to them, “And you gave me trouble for _joking_ about having a session while you were gone last night. I barely stepped outside and I come back to this?”

Liam chuckled, “Come here, then. I’ll take care of you.”

“Are you going to service me with that wonderful cock of yours? Make me limp around for two days instead of one?”

Liam tugged at Shay’s jacket to draw him closer, “Only if you want me to. And wonderful is up for debate.”

Tom mumbled from his place collapsed on the floor, “I think it’s wonderful.”

“There! See?” Shay pointed at Tom, “He’s never even had it in him and he thinks so.”

Liam sighed and tugged Shay down to sit on his lap, “It’s more a curse than anything, but I’m glad you both like it.” They kissed, short and sweet.

“Mm, I love it.” Shay stroked over Liam’s stubble, “But let’s wait until I recover before we go destroying me again.”

“Wise choice.” Liam took a sobering breath even as the rough material of Shay’s attire scraped against his erection.

“I learned from the best.” Shay kissed his forehead, “I say we get Tom cleaned up and make a run for rations. Where did those apples come from?” Shay stood and went to the map on his desk.

“Ah,” Liam got to his feet, his erection already falling under control, “they were from a merchant visiting the homestead.”

“Well that’s no help.”

“We can ask about it next we’re home.” He leaned around Shay and grabbed the basin from last night before going to Tom’s side and helping him upright. Liam wiped him off and took his sullied shirt to toss it with the other unclean garments they had amassed. They’d wash them eventually.

“We’ll get you some decent boots today.” Liam shook out one of Shay’s other shirts and slipped it over Tom’s head.

“I don’t have any money.” Tom put his arms through the long sleeves.

“Shay and I have money. You don’t need to worry about that.” Liam stood and ruffled his hair before turning to dress himself.

Shay turned from his map, “So does this mean you are a stowaway, Tom?”

Tom ducked his head.

“I thought so. My men get paid for their work, you know. There’s no reason for you to go around freezing your feet off on my ship. We’ll take care of you.” Shay tossed Tom a thicker pair of pants, “Liam, can you get him dressed better than that? Socks, boots, and maybe a coat? Come see me when you’re dressed, Tom. You, too, Quartermaster.”

Liam rolled his eyes as Shay left and when the door clicked shut he motioned Tom to follow him.

He took care in the way he dressed Tom. Shay’s clothes weren’t a perfect fit. They were loose in places – places where Shay was hard and firm and filled out and Tom was skinny and soft. Liam set the belt at the last notch in the leather, hoping it would keep the pants up until they bought him a pair that fit. Tom looked up with big brown eyes drowning in worry.

Liam smiled regardless, “You’re fine, Tom.” He kissed him and pulled on his own coat before helping him into one of Shay’s older leather ones. It was smaller and fit Tom more reasonably.

“There. You’re all ready to venture out.” He pulled the hood up and it brought a smile to Tom’s face.

“Now you look the part.” Liam leaned in, “Remember, it’s fun in here, and all business out there. If you have it in your system you better get it out now.”

Tom tipped his head up and kissed Liam. When he pulled back, blushing and shy, Liam had no choice but to smile.

“Bolder than I thought.” Liam curled his hand behind Tom’s neck and kissed him back. The tiny sound of surprise and desire that escaped Tom caused an equally surprised flutter in Liam’s chest. The kiss firmed for a slow clip before it returned to gentle. Tom moved his mouth against Liam’s in an attempt to mimic his techniques.

They parted but their mouths remained so close it would only take the smallest motion to join them again. Liam adored the peaceful expression on Tom’s face. Those lidded eyes and barely open mouth were waiting for what was next and he felt it would be a shame to disappoint either of them.

“Maybe we both need a moment.” Liam kissed him again, more passionately than before, and walked him back until they were leaning against the door.

Tom’s hood was pushed off and his hair was fisted in a forgiving grip. He breathed between sloppy kisses. His face was turned and his cheek and neck were kissed and once even bitten before his chin was pulled up and he couldn’t care less if he suffocated so long as Liam was still kissing him. His arms crept higher until he was clinging to Liam with arms around his neck. Hands were on his waist and a tongue was in his mouth and his head spun and his heart pounded as he was kissed until all he felt was a burning want-need-must-have for Liam to not let him go for fear he may break.

And Liam had never kissed anyone the way he was kissing Tom – the way he was pressing him harder against the door and working him over like he needed this to live. The breathy, needy little pants and whimpers Tom generated only spurred him deeper into his assault. Tom was pulling at him, taking everything he was offering and still seeking more.

It was addicting and driving, the way Tom wanted everything he desired to give. He thought he’d felt sorry for Tom when he first approached him, but now he realized he was fond of him. The thought broke his concentration and they parted to pant into each other’s mouths. Tom’s hands slid down and his arms folded against Liam’s chest.

“That was…” Liam scrunched Tom’s messy hair, “something.”

Tom nodded and lifted a hand to touch Liam’s lips and smiled when his fingertips were kissed.

“The boys are going to think I hit you for as swollen as your mouth looks.” Liam kissed Tom’s forehead and pulled his hood into place as he stepped back. He held Tom’s hands in his, as though to bridge the gap, and looked him over.

“You are a very handsome man, Tom.”

Tom shook his head that time, looking at his feet, and blushed.

Liam smiled and leaned down to lift his chin and brush their noses together, “Don’t believe me? I’ll prove it to you. Just give me a little time.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

It was minutes after they docked and were walking among a throng of people that Liam nabbed Tom by the collar of his jacket and pulled him over to stand in front of a group of women. He stood behind Tom with his hands on his shoulders.

“Evening, ladies. I hope the day finds you well. I have one question if you’d be kind enough to give us a little of your time.”

“For you,” a busty woman seemed to swoon, “darling, it’s free.”

Liam yanked Tom’s hood off to reveal his wild hair, brown skin, and dark eyes.

“Do you think this young man is handsome?”

Across the worn dirt path, Shay turned away from the harbor master to see what the collective whooping of female voices was about. He saw half a dozen women clamoring around Tom and touching his face and hair. He rolled his eyes.

The harbor master spit on the ground inside his shop, “You’d think these ladies ‘ad never seen a good looking guy in their lives the way they’re reactin’.”

Shay looked around the small port, “Maybe they haven’t.” He watched as Liam pulled Tom away from the women, who were now fussing over their loss, and laughed as he led him towards the general store.

Shay shook his head, able to see Tom’s blush from there, and tried to wipe the smile off his face as he turned back to business.

 

4.7.2015

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. If you have any writing tips for me I'd love to hear them. Please feel free to share your thoughts.


End file.
